Our Secret
by JunHirano
Summary: That was a normal day in sket club room, Bossun,Himeko,and Switch get bored. Then Switch go to momoka's concert. He left Bossun and Himeko alone in club room. so what happen to them? *this is my first fict, sorry if my english so bad, coz i'm not a native speaker LOL. hope u can understand my fict and enjoy reading*


Our secret

In this afternoon, like as always Bossun,Himeko,and Switch is in the sket dance club room.

There's no request for them today. And this day so damn too borring for them. Bossun who's always lay at the tatami groaned "arggh.. what the heck… today is so pretty damn borring!"

"souya![she said yeah in kansai dialect] you're rite bossun… today is pretty damn borring! I feels like I wanna go home..but I'm too lazy to get out from this place huh.. did ya understand what I'm talkin' bout?"asked himeko

Bossun still in silence, and lookin at her with his confuse face.. "I dunno" he said that so carelessly with his stupid face. And that makes Himeko angry,and she feels she want to punch him so hard. "OMAE WA BAKA YARO![you're stupid!]" then she start punch him so hard.

"Huwaaaa gomen ne Himeko nee-sama please forgive me.. stop it please!" and he said that with his melodrama face. He's crying now. With his stupid face.

Meanwhile ,when Himeko and Bossun fight ing, Switch is still in silence with his computer. Maybe he's watching futari wa nervous again or buying Momoka's concert Ticket? What ever.

After Himeko and Bossun stop their fight, Bossun asked Switch "oy Switch! Did you feel borring today huh?" "_HOHOHOHO.. actually, I'm not borring at all! Coz I wanna go to Momoka's Special concert today! I win the VIP ticket from this online quis anyway. I don't wanna waste my time here, sorry guys I have to go hohohoho" _answered Switch. Then Switch walking outside and leave the club room. "Wait Switch!, don't leave me alone with this stupid red horned hairy caterpillar!" Himeko yelled, but it couldn't stop Switch.

Now only two of them who's inside Sket club room. "Oy Himeko, what did you say? You said I'm a red horned hairy caterpillar huh?"

"Yeah! So what's your problem?" "That's very terrible Himeko! You make me irritated!"

"But, that's a reality!" "I don't care! I'm not a red horned hairy caterpillar!" then, they argument about that for 1 hours,

"Bossun… I'm really tired, I don't want to argument again*gasp*" "I'm tired too Himeko! I wanna take a nap again..*gasp*" "Ok, then hurry up take a nap! And that's not my business huh!"

The situation is really different. They 're in silence now. Himeko grabs a manga in her hand but she's not reading it after all. Then,she tries to break this silence.

"etto.. Bossun….i fell pretty damn bored… etto,,, how bout you?" asked Himeko, she's really nervous now.

"well can't you see that? I'm really bored too" said bossun

"well Bossun,… etto.. can we do so…so,…some…something rite now?"

"something!? What's that? And what the heck are you talkin about! Why you look so nervous dammit!"

"Betsuni! Nandemonai!Baka![nothing! Dummy!]

"maji de? Don't lie to me Himeko... I know you're lie to me" teased him

"well.. if I said this, don't call me stupid or ridiculous! Okay!"

"hahaha , daijoubu da, I know you're very ridiculous hahaaha"

"Don't laugh at me Dumbass!" she slapped him

"Himeko.. why you're so cruel to me… "*sob sob sob* he start crying again with his stupid face.

"oy Bossun.. stop that! Don't cry again… okay.. I just want to say.. *gasp* can we do…th..thaa 'that' right now?"

"HUH!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! DUDE THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" He shocked

"I'M REALLY SERIOUS YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MORE BETTER THAN WE DOIN' NOTHING RIGHT!?

"*gasp* okay then, if you wanna do 'that' don't regret if something bad happen to you" now he said this with his serious face. And that's make Himeko's heart thumping like a mad. And her face is totally red.

"okay then, where should I start now?" asked him

"it's up to you dude"

"hmmm… himeko come here,sit in my lap"

"haah!?" what are you talkin' bout!?

"hurry up! That's your request right?!"

"okay, whatever" her face is totally red, and feels like burns.

Himeko agreed the command from Bossun. Now she's come closer to Bossun and now she's sitting in his lap. Suddently he embrace her from back, his arms wraped her curvy waist.

"oy himeko"

"what! What happen?"

"hugging you, is more better than hugging my bolsters you know. Hahahaaha"

"hold on dammit! What you say? Am I the same as your bolsters?"

"no.. I said you're better than bolsters!"

"what's make me more better huh!?" her face turn very red again

"you're more fluffy than bolsters hahaha" now, his hand is upper from her waist, yeah he touched her boobs now. That's very unexpected! How could he be so naughty right now.

"KYAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' YOU UGLY RED HORNED HAIRY CATERPILLAR!" and she slapped him

"ouch! YOU WANT THIS RIGHT! I SAID DON'T REGRET IT DAMMIT!"

"I cancel it now!"

"no! you can't do that!"

"*gasp* okay then, I don't have any choice, it's better than doin' nothing right?"

"haha! Now you're tame to me Himeko! Huwahahaha I've tamed an Onihime! Oh yeah, and I have a reward for you" he remove her collar, and kiss her neck.

"nhhhh stop that stupid….that's embarrasinghhhhh ahhh" she said mixed with moan(?)

"you like that right? Admit it! Huwahahaha"

"no! who's said that I like that! You ugly red horned hairy caterpillar!"

"stop teasing me! I really irritated!" now Bossun uncontrollable. He's unbuttoning her uniform. And now they're rolling over. Bossun is above Himeko now.

"Hey! What the heck are you doin' now!" yelled Himeko

" Don't you say you really want do 'this' huwahahahaa"he laugh oud loud

"etto..Bossun..ganbatte!"

"heh!? What are you talking about!?huwahahaha"

"don't waste the time! you ugly red horned hairy caterpillar!"

"don't call me with that stupid name again! Yosh ganbarimasu!"

And Bossun, kiss Himeko's lips. Himeko very satisfied about this, well everybody knows that Himeko have more feeling for this childish red horned hairy caterpillar boy.

"Himeko open your mouth"

"eeh why!?"

"just open it quick!"

"oo okay"

Then she open her mouth, and he put his tongue inside, their tongue is dancing now. 1 minutes later they break their kiss. Ofcourse they need oxygen.

"*gasp* it feels good right himeko?"

"u,,umm yeah!"

"can we continue it again?"

"y..ye.. yeah! Sure!"

After kiss her mouth, he kiss her neck, then after that he kiss her chest, and give a lot of kiss markes, then he remove her bra.

"KYAAAAA what the heck is that!" she slap bossun.

"ouch.. why you always slap me!? If you don't wanna do it. Fine I'll go out"

"no bossun! Please don't! I'm sorry.. because i.. just to shy to show my body to you.. yeah you know.. you're my first man"

"etto.. maji de!? " now he's blushing. His face becomes red after heard that

"unn! Yes..you are.."

"stop saying that! It makes me emberrased! And by the way.. you're my first girl I ever touch too"

"ha? Are you sure?"

"yyeah! We're best friends right! So that's not the big problem okay! Let's continue!"

"yes my master"

"hey.. what are you talkin'bout? You're not my servant anymore"

"hmm.. nothing! Just forget it! Let's continue okay!"

He grope her boobs and she's moaned.

"nhhmmhh that's nice bossun…"

"yyeah I know it haha"

"bossun..can you.. can you.. lick my nipples?"

"huwahaha ofcourse I can do that"

"don't laugh stupid!"

"gomen.. nee-sama"

Then he lick her nipples, as her requested, she's moaned and after that he's moving his hand to take off her underwear.

"kyaaaa! What are you doing!" she kicks him, and make him fall to the floor.

"himeko…what are you doing to me…you want to do it but why you're so cruel to me? Huwaaa *Sob sob*"

"bossun.. sorry for that.. I'm just reflect you know. I'm really sorry bossun, please forgive me. Can I do anything for you?"

" hm.. yeah.. up to you… *sob sob*"

"stop crying dude! It's absurd you know when the man is crying at the middle of doing this hahaha. Just relax okay, you can sit in tatami"

"shaddup!" then he's sitting on tatami. Then, she's unzipped his pants.

"himeko.. what are you doing? It makes me emberassed" bossun said it and try to cover his face.

"shaddup! That's my payback! My apologise! Can you stop complaining and relax!?"

"YYY Yes hime nee sama!"

"haha you're a good boy!" she remove his trade mark popman hat and pats his curly hair. He's blushing now

And after that she's continue her job. She's kissing,lick,and suck his member, it makes him groans. But he love it, that was nice,

"etto.. himeko.. I'm sorry for this but.. I really.. I can't take it anymore..i'm….cum"

"whoaaa.." the amount of sperm that came from him that spread all over her.

"ok, himeko please stop it.. I accept your apologies haha"

"are you sure? Thank you Bossun!" she pulls out his' important thing from her mouth and now she's hug him.

"yeah.. you're welcome.. shall we continue again? This is the last ronde" said him

"yeah! Let's finish it!"

They roll over again change position again, Bossun is on top again now, they kissing again, but this time is more passionate than before, His hand slowly moved down from her waist, slipping inside her underwear and he inserted his finger inside her.

"bossunhhh…I want…moreeeee aaaahmmmmgghhh"

"whoa you're so wet! I can't belive it! You're very pervert himeko huwahahaha!"

"aaahhh shut up! Stupid! Hurry up fill me with yours! mhhhhnnnggghhh"

"okay then if you really want it.. here you go!"

"ouch… that's..that's hurt.." *sob sob*

"Himeko! You're bleeding! What should I do!? I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

"it's not your fault dummy! I was happy!"

"happy!? For what? You're hurt, why are you happy!?"

"yeah you know, my virginity is yours now" and she's smiles

"shut up! Don't talking such a thing like that!" he's blushed again

"hahaahaha you're cute bossun.. you want to know something?"

"yeah! What!?"

" I give you all mine because,,,"

"because what!?

"because I like you stupid red horned hairy caterpillar!"

"I don't know what I must say, I must be happy or be sad, I glad to heard that you love me and I hate when you call me like that! You must know that I like you more!

"No! I love you more!"

"no! I know you more than anything!"

"shut up..i'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming too! Let's do it together"

"yeah!"

"bossun.. I'm tired.. *gasp*"

"oh ok sory for that himeko, I don't want to force you if you're tired.

"I really happy Bossun!"

"because we're do the best thing ever!?"

"yeah! That's great hahaha.. let's put on our clothes together, before anybody saw what we've done here"

"and.. I must clean up this room to.. this is sticky because your sperm stupid"

"why you blame me! It because of your juices!"

"no because of you!"

"no because of us! Hahaha" and they're lauging together,

Braaak,,, the door is opened, Switch come back, "Hey Switch did the concert success?" asked Bossun. "_yeah as always! Momoka do her best!" "_whoa! That's great switch!" himeko said,

Meanwhile Switch back to his computer to playing dating sim game, Bossun whispered to Himeko "Himeko, thanks for today. We should do that next time. And this is our secret okay!" "yeah! Sure" she answered, they both blushing,

Actually in this club room has a CCTV camera. So, Switch know what did they do when he's not around


End file.
